Do you believe in Love at first sight'
by Impala-Girl-19
Summary: How I think Izzie and Denny's story should have gone...Denny lives!For all the Denny lovers out there!Rated T and will get there eventually...
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as my pager beeped for the third time. I really had to get up.

I pulled my self up from the bed and left the on-call room, searching for Bailey. She was gonna kick my ass for being late.

Eventually I found her standing by the Nurse's Station filling out some paper work.

'Steven's, where the hell have you been? I paged you _three-times!_ When I call you, you-'

'Come running, I know' I answered wearily 'I'm sorry, got a little held up'

She put her hand on her hip, staring at me furiously. Typical Nazi stance. For such a small woman, she could be so terrifying.

'And pray tell what personal tragedy did you or Grey, or Yang, or O' Malley experiance this time that would stop you from doing your job?'

I shook my head, the effort almost causing me to stumble.

'It's..nothing, I'm sorry...what can I do?'

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously 'That's more like it, Stevens. Follow me'.

She lead me into one of the patient rooms.When she turned around to get the file, I brushed my messy blonde hair out of my face. I knew I looked terrible. I hadn't slept in two days.

'Denny Duquette. Third time here in the last 6 months. On the heart transplant list and has been experiancing shortness of breath, black-outs and general discomfort. What do we do next, Stevens?'

'Dr Bailey, your Resident looks like she needs a few hours off' said a deep voice playfully from the other side of the room.

I looked and for the first time saw the man sitting up in the bed. He looked to be in his thirties and had deep hazel eyes. He was ruggedly handsome and had an infectious smile.

'Ahh...' I slowly voiced my recommendations and Bailey nodded. 'Off you go, Stevens' she said, leaving the room.

I breathed out and stepped forward to examine his chart my self, mustering a smile.

'You look tired, Dr Stevens' he said, sounding concerned as though he weren't the one lying in a hospital bed waiting for a heart transplant.

'Izzie...' I murmered 'I mean, you can call me Izzie. And I am. I can't remember the last time I slept for more than half an hour' I joked.

'And I can't wait to get _out _of bed' he said with a laugh. I looked up and managed a real smile.

'You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen, Izzie Stevens' his comment surprised me and I looked up again from the chart into those impossibly deep eyes. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach, as though I were sixteen again and my patient was the cute guy that I'd had a secret crush on for years.

'Thank you...' I said slowly, unable to look away. He didn't say anything but just looked at me, as though we knew each other. And I was drowning in those eyes...I didn't know if it was the lack of sleep, or something else but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from his face...

'Iz?' I heard Mer's voice from the corridor.

'I...have to go...I'll be back in a minute' I shook my head, and left the room, exhaling deeply.

'Iz, are you ok?' Meredith sounded concerned. I sighed.

'I...don't know. Mer, do you believe in that whole 'love at first sight' stuff?'

She shrugged, her blue eys looking confused. 'I guess. I mean, I suppose if you believe in it, it can happen. Why?'

'I think it just hapened to me' I said softly, looking back at the door of Denny Duquette's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day I went back to see Denny who was officially my new patient. He was asleep so I checked his vitals quietly, so as not to disturb him. I was kind of glad that he wasn't awake as I was embaressed about the effect he had had on me earlier.

When I was done, I looked down at him. He was sleeping easily, his chest rising and falling steadily. He looked peaceful.

God, he was handsome. In a ruggedly endearing way. I remembered his smile, the kind of one that went right up into his eyes...He was well-built and muscled, I could see that through the hospital gown. He had nice arms...

'You like what you see there, Doctor?'

I started and realised he was awake.

'Denny...hi. How are you feeling? I was just checking your stats' I pretended I hadn't heard the comment he had made although I knew I was blushing slightly.

He grinned. 'Were they taped to my chest?' he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I bit my lip and smiled.

'You're a pest, you know. You should be resting and not harassing your Doctor'

He laughed and held out his hands 'Hey. I'm a sick man in hospital. It's not every day I get hot chicks checkin' me out'

I gasped. This man was unbelievable. Was he _flirting _with me...?

'I'm your Doctor, Denny. And I was so not checking you out. And anyway, you're not my type'

'Ok, yes you were. And I am so your type' his voice was slow and rumbling and he was smiling again, his eyes sparkling. A slight shiver went up my spine. He had nice teeth, white and straight...

I gathered up my charts and moved to the side of his bed.

'Are you going to harass me for the rest of the time you're here?' I asked playfully, poking him lightly with my pen.

'Only if you want me to' he said with a wink. I burst out laughing and left the room.

Did you just tell Meredith that you were _in love_ with your patient? Who you met for three minutes?' Christina's voice was mocking. I threw my tray down on the table, rolling my eyes. Of course. Mer had to tell Christina.

'_No._ He has nice eyes. That's all'

She smirked. 'Whatever. Like I care anyway. What's he in for?'

'He's on the heart transplant list'

'Good stuff for me' she said gleefully, clapping her hands together and biting into her sandwich. 'But don't, like, go and fall in love with him. This isn't a Disney movie. And he'll probably die if he doesn't get a heart soon' she said it matter of factly.

'God, Christina! Don't you care about anyone? Do you think you could have some respect for human life for one second, seeing that you're a Doctor and all?' My voice was harsh and angry, surprising me.

'Calm down, Izzie' said Mer, giving Christina a 'shut up' look. 'Your patients gonna be fine'. I got up and removed my tray from the table.

'I know'.


	3. Chapter 3

'Stevens!'

I looked up from my paperwork when I heard Bailey's voice cutting through the silent hall. It was eleven o clock at night and the hospital was quiet after the busy day. I had taken the chance to slump in the locker room and finish out some of my reports from the day.

'Yes, Dr Bailey?' I stuck my head through the door. She was standing outside, holding a clip board.

'Have you done your rounds?' I nodded. 'Just finished.'

'When was the last time you checked on Mr Duquette?' she raised her eyebrows. I was supposed to check on him more often than the other patients due to his condition. I looked down at my watch. 'An hour?' I offered.

She walked forward shaking her finger at me.

'Well check on him again. Has he had his meds?'

Shoot. I forgot.

'Ahh, nooo...I'm on it'

'Quickly, Stevens' Instead of berating me she just turned around and left. Bailey wasn't bad. A bit of a hard-ass, but am amazing surgeon and Doctor.

I walked back into the locker-room and checked myself in the mirror. I'd tied my hair back into a bun. Some of my curls had escaped and lay around my face. I was wearing my standard blue scrubs with a baby pink long sleeved cashmere top underneath.

Dear God. I was preening myself for a patient. I shook mysef and left.

'Well hello there, Izzie. How was your day?' he was sitting up, reading a book. I laughed.

'I saw you an hour ago. Not much has happened since then. How are you feeling?' I walked over and started measuring the doses of his meds.

'A lot better now that you're here' he said with a deep laugh. I looked up at him and shook my head, trying not to laugh.

'You're incorrigable, you know that?'

He smiled widely, his eyes lighting up. 'Just having a little fun with you. You're cute when you blush'

I rolled my eyes and handed him the medication. 'Take those and shut up'

He grinned and swallowed them back. I handed him a glass of water and he took a mouthful, not taking his eyes off me.

'So, what do you do when you're on night-shift?'

I shrugged. 'Paper work, mainly. The boring stuff'.

'You wanna play a game?'

I narrowed my eyes, wondering if he was teasing me again.

'What kind of game?' I asked cautiously.

'Will you get your mind out of the gutter?' he teased 'I'm a sick man. Let's keep the good bits until I can use my 'you know' for something other than peeing into a bag' He started to laugh when I gasped and my eyes widened. 'Hey, I know were thinking it' he said, stretching.

'You are disgusting! I'm going to call security if you don't watch it!' I said, unable to keep from laughing.

He shrugged. 'Just saying...how about doing your paper-work in here and keeping an old man company?' he asked with a devastating smile.

'You're not that old' I muttered, looking at his chart. He laughed loudly, holding his hands out.

'That hurts, Doctor. Ouch'.

I giggled. 'Fine. Give me a minute to get my stuff'.

When I got back I sat in the chair beside his bed and started to write. I could feel him staring at me. I looked up.

'You need something?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. 'It's hard to concentrate with you staring at me'

'You have no idea' he said softly with another one of his smiles that lit up his eyes. I blushed, shaking my head.

'You got a boyfriend? Investment banker? Lawyer? One of those surgeons?' his voice was playful, but also serious.

'Noooo...' I murmered, continuing to write.

'Why? Bet it's because you're not that good in bed...' I felt him shrug and look back down at his book. I gasped for real this time, my cheeks burning.

'Denny Duquette!' I said loudly, swatting him with my folder 'how dare you! I'm going to leave you alone for the rest of the night if you don't stop!'

He bent over laughing, throwing his book aside.

'Chill, Izzie. Just saying is all'.

'Well don't!' I said, unable to keep the laughter out of my voice.

'Ok, I'm sorry. I'll be quiet' he picked his book back up, continuing to read. There was a silence for a second.

'I'm amazing in bed' I muttered, not taking my eyes off my work.

'Only one way to prove it' he muttered back, staring at his book.

'Dirty old man' I retorted.

'You have no idea' he said with a laugh and a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

I got home the next morning at ten o clock.

I had fallen asleep in Denny's room and had woken up around seven to do my final rounds. He was asleep, his book strewn on his lap. I had moved it and put it on the bedside locker, and had rearranged his pillows gently, so as not to disturb him.

He cracked open an eye.

'Morning, beautiful' he murmered, making me blush again. I shushed him with a smile.

'See you later' I said softly, smiling and walking out.

'Can't wait' he answered.

I threw my bag and jacket on the floor and stripped off, changing into a pair of loose pajama bottoms and a tank top. I fell onto the bed and sleep came quickly.

I groaned.

_He was running his hands over my body...I could feel the callouses ...he was kissing my neck and I was arching into him, wanting more...his eyes were burning into mine and a smile teased his lips as I smoothed my hands over his muscled chest and then he was kissing me passionately, causing me to shiver. I could feel the sweat on my skin as he ran his hands over my bare stomach..._

I awoke with a start, feeling disorientated. I put my head in my hands as I realised that I had just had the most intensely erotic dream of my life...about Denny Duquette. My patient. This was not good. But it had felt so good...

I started. 'Snap out of it, Iz.' I muttered. I pulled myself from my bed and realised that I was soaked in sweat. I sighed and headed for the shower.

I stood under the water, revelling in its heat.

'_How was your night?'_

I felt his hands running over my shoulders and turned. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, pulling me closer...

'Oh, for God's sake!' I shouted at the empty bathrooom. 'Stop it!'

What was wrong with me? It's probably against some kind of law for a Doctor to fantasise about her patient in bed and again in the shower...

'I need help' I muttered, wrapping a towel around myself and walking back into my room to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

'You had _sex!'_

Christina's tone was almost accusing. I started and looked up from tying on my surgical cap. Both she and Meredith were staring at me as though I had twenty heads.

'At _ten o clock in the morning?'_ Meredith asked, looking shocked. 'In my house?'

I put on my mask quickly to hide my blushes.

'No I didn't' I muttered, scrubbing my hands.

'You have the 'sex glow'. And not only that, you have the 'I had amazing sex' glow. Seriously, Iz. Spill' Meredith wasn't giving up.

I turned around and held my hands up in the air.

'Guys, I did not have _sex!_ I had a good sleep, that's all' I sighed and turned away to walk into the O.R.

'Wish I slept that well' I heard one of the nurses mutter.

'You came back. I though you'd abandoned me'

His voice greeted me as I walked into the room. I blushed furiously, remembering the way that husky voice had spoken to me last night.

'Hey, how are you today?' I turned and handed him his pills.

'Missing my favourite Doctor. Those nurses are no fun' he answered, swallowing them and taking the glass I handed him.

I laughed, the awkwardness fading. God, his eyes were sexy...

'You look nice' he observed, taking in my appearance. I had taken the time to apply some mascara and lip gloss before my shift.

I smiled. 'Always the charmer' I answered, scribbling his stats in my notebook.

'Not always. Just for you' his voice was softer. I looked down, smiling.

'Stop teasing' I murmered. Suddenly he put his hand gently on my wrist. I drew in a breath at his touch, my skin tingling.

'Will you sit with me for a while?' he asked softly. I looked up and nodded.

'Woman, I'm beating you so bad. What the hell is wrong with you? You're obliged to play with me'

I looked up with a smirk. The man had a way with words.

'Can you give me a minute? I'm thinking!' I protested, sighing.

We were playing scrabble and it was true, he was beating me. And he kept embaressing me by using somewhat...inappropriate words that kept causing my mind to wander back to last night.

He threw his hands up in frustration. 'Ok, I give up. You're clearly not giving this your full attention'.

_And who's fault is that? _I thought.

He pushed the game away. 'Can you hand me my jacket?' he asked, pointing to a beige top hanging on the back of the chair. I handed it to him. He looked at me pointedly and I realised that he wanted me to help him put it on.

'This is sexual harrassment, you know' I muttered as I slipped it around his broad shoulders.

His eyes twinkled as he smiled. 'It's not harrassment if you enjoy it'

I sighed. 'Y'know what?' I said, leaning into him 'I'm gonna reassign you to some huge, fat, male Doctor. See how you enjoy it then'.

I realised how close I ws. I could smell him, he smelt like expensive cologne and something else that was wholly male, and wholly him. I breathed in slowly as he stared at me, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

'Are you gonna kiss me or leave me hanging?' he asked quietly, a hint of jest in his voice. I smiled, and without thinking leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

'You happy now?' I asked, taking in his surprised expression.

'Almost' he answered. Suddeny he raised his hand and touched my cheek gently, hooking his thumb under my chin.

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and smiled...I saw sadness in his eyes.

'What is it?' I asked softly, tilting my head.

'Nothing' he answered,letting me go and sitting back. 'What are you doing wasting your time hanging out with a dying man, anyway?' His eyes had darkened.

'You're not going to die' I said softly 'I won't let you. You're gonna walk out of this hospital healthy'

He smiled. 'Thanks, Izzie...heres for hoping'

I reached up and stroked his cheek.

'I gotta go. I'll be back'.

He nodded and gave me a small wave as I left the room, my heart beating faster.


	6. Chapter 6

'What are you so..._happy _about?' asked George, looking slightly worried as I threw myself down beside him on the sofa that night.

'Nothing' I said, smiling as I dipped my hand into his popcorn and kept my eyes on the movie he was watching.

'Izzie, look at me. Whats going on? You have to tell me. I'm your best friend'

I shrugged, not looking at him. 'Nothing' I said through a mouthful of popcorn.

'O-_kay...' _he shrugged turned back to the TV. 'Do we have any cake? I'd like some cake' he turned around to look at me but I had gone.

The next morning I walked into the hospital, with a spring in my step. I held a white cardboard box containing a chocolate cake I had baked the previous night.

'Whats in the box? Is it edible?' Alex sideled up to me in the locker room. I slapped his hand away.

'None of your business' He raised his eyebrows, walking away. 'Fine, whatever' he muttered.

I hurried up to Denny's room, eager to see him. When I got there, he was reading.

'Morning!' I chirped 'I brought you a present!'

He looked up and smiled. 'Morning. Someone's in a good mood today. What's in the box?'

I laid it down in front of him. He looked at me questioningly before opening it.

'Wow...chocolate cake. You make this yourself?'

I nodded, pleased with my show of domesticity. 'I did. Home-made. Try it' I grinned and pulled a fork from my bag. He took it and tasted the cake.

'That is the best cake ever. And you made it especially for me?' he asked, swallowing it.

I shrugged. 'I know how much you hate the hospital food. I thought it might cheer you up'

He smiled. 'Well, it did. Thankyou, Izzie.'

I gave him a wicked grin and pulled another fork from my bag, settling down on the bed and eating it with him. After a minute he laughed. I looked up.

'What?'

He pointed to my face.

'You got a little something...' he reached over and wiped the side of my mouth with his thumb. I smiled.

'Thanks. Can't do my rounds with chocolate on my face'.

'You'd still be gorgeous' he answered, taking another bite. I smiled and looked at my watch.

'Shoot...rounds. I have three surgeries today so I won't be able to come round till tonight. That ok?'

He nodded. 'As long as you come round eventually' he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

'Dr. Burke?'

I found him in front of the surgery board, staring thoughtfully. He wore one of his trade mark patterned scrub caps.

'Dr Stevens. What can I do for you?'

He turned around to look at me. I breathed in.

'Do you know a Mr. Duquette? He's on the heart transplant list'

Burke nodded slowly 'Denny...yes. Why do you ask?'

'Well, he's my patient.And I was just wondering...how long do you think it'll be before he gets a heart?'

Burke smiled. 'Now that you mention it' he said 'I was just about to go and speak to him. We have the heart'

I felt a huge smile appear on my face and I sighed. 'Really? Oh my god...when can he have the surgery? Soon?'

'As soon as possible. Within the next few days'

I clapped my hands, grinning.

'Can I go tell him?' I pleaded 'Please? He'll be so happy!'

Burke laughed. 'Sure' he said 'Tell him I'll be up to speak to him soon'.

'Thankyou!' I cried, and rushed back to Denny's room.

'What can I do for you, Izzie?' he asked jokingly as I appeared in the room. I smiled.

'I have some news for you'

He looked up from his book, questioningly.

'You're getting a heart'

He breathed out and I could see tears in his eyes. I walked over to the bed and put my arms around him.

'_You, Denny Duquette, are getting a new heart' _ I whispered into his ear. He held me tight and at that moment I knew that I had fallen in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night I was finished my shift so I changed into jeans and a baby blue knit sweater and headed for Denny's room.

'Miss me?' I asked playfully from the door. He looked up.

'Sure did. Where you been all day, little girl?'

I smiled and walked in sitting on the edge of the bed.

'What you doing?' I asked, looking at the papers he held in his hand.

'Just some forms...' he muttered, trying to hide them. Before he had the chance I snatched them from him.

I felt my blood run cold as I realised that it was a Will.

'What are you doing?' I asked quietly,looking at him.

'Just sorting things out, I guess' he said quietly, not looking at me.

'Denny, you're not going to die. You're getting a new heart'

He looked up at me, his eyes dark and his expression helpless.

'I'm scared, Iz. I just...this surgery is risky...I don't know if I'll be able to make it. I'm exhausted, my body...I don't know'

I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I had never even considered the possibility that he would'nt make it through the surgery, even though I knew better than anyone that the surgery was a dangerous one.

'Denny...' my voice shook as I spoke 'you have to fight...you have to...'

He sounded broken and I could see tears in his eyes

'Izzie, I don't know if I can...I have no family..even after this surgery, if I get another thirty years, I'm alone...whats the point?'

'_Me!'_ I cried, my voice breaking 'I'm the point! You have me!'

He looked at me in shock, but didnt say anything.

'_You have to fight for me! I need you to be around! you can't do this to me!' _I broke down in tears, covering my face in my hands.

'Izzie...' I could feel Denny's hands on me 'What have I done? What are you talking about?'

You made me fall in love with you' I cried, clutching him 'You made me love you...I've so hard not to, but I can't do it anymore! All I do is think about you and miss you when I'm not with you...I need you here'.

I felt him sigh and pull me closer.

'Izzie, I love you' he whispered softly in my ear, making me cry harder. I looked up to face him.

'_I'll fight for you'_ he whispered and then he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly, tangling his fingers in my hair as I stroked his face and gave myself to him.

He gently pulled my face up to look at him.

'Marry me'

My mouth opened in shock. He looked at me pleadingly.

'I know this is fast and we've only known each other a while, but I love you Izzie Stevens. I want to be with you forever. I want _you_. I need _you_'

I nodded numbly,more tears splashing down my face.

'Yes. I'll marry you...I love you'

He smiled and pulled me close, holding me to his chest.

And thats when he crashed.


	9. Chapter 9

'_He's crashing!' _I screamed jumping back and grabbing the oxegen mask and pressing it over his lips. He was struggling to breathe and clutching his chest in agony.

'Denny! Denny! Please...' I cried, leaning over him, brushing his hair back.

At that moment Dr Burke came running into the room, followed by a host of doctors. They rushed to his side and one of them took the oxgen mask from me. I stood there helpless watching the man I loved fight to breathe. Dr Burke came to my side and pulled me from the room. I struggled against him, desperate to get back to Denny but he held my arms.

'Izzie! Izzie! Listen to me!' I looked up at him through my tears.

His face was serious. 'You have to stay here! Christina told me about you and Denny. I know you love him, and you have to stay here and let me save him!'

I stopped and nodded, crying uncontrollably. Meredith, Christina, George and Alex appeared by my side and coaxed me into the nearby waiting room.

'Iz...' I heard Meredith's voice and looked up, almost unable to see them.

She pulled me close and held me. I sobbed into her shoulder.

'Denny's in the best hands' she whispered 'Dr Burke will save him'.

After what seemed like hours, Burke came walking through the door. I didnt hear him bend down in front of me.

'Izzie? Look at me' he said softly. I lifted my head slowly, my eyes pleading with him to tell me that Denny was alright...

'Denny went into cardiac arrest' he said 'But we managed to stabilise him, and we're going to bring him into surgery now'

I tried to speak but couldn't.

'He's unconscious now, but I think you should go and see him before he goes in. Come on'

He helped me up and led me back to Denny's room. He stopped at the door and beckoned for me to go in.

Denny was lying still, his eyes closed. Weakly I made my way to his side and sat in the plastic chair. I took his hand in mine, squeezing his fingers.

'Denny...' my voice was almost inaudible. 'Denny...you're going to be ok. You have to be ok...please, do it for me...you said you would. Think about the day when you walk out of here with me...our wedding..we're getting married... Just...please don't leave me. I can't do this without you.'

I sat there for a few minutes, holding his hand in mine and crying softly. I sensed that Burke was at the door.

I stood up and leaned over him, kissing him softly on the lips.

'_I love you so much'_ I whispered, and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The hours that I spent waiting as Denny was wheeled into surgery were the worst of my life. I was numb and couldn't stop the huge cold tears that covered my face and blurred my vision. Meredith and George were waiting with me. Christina had gone into the OR telling me that she'd update me if anything happened.

Both Mer and George's pagers beeped.

They both looked at me and started whispering about what to do. I looked blankly at the wall ahead of me.

'_Go'_

They stared at me. I hadn't spoken in hours.

'No, Iz...it's fine. The Cheif will understand...'

I shook my head. 'Go' I repeated. 'Please. I'll be fine'.

Seeing that I wanted to be alone they nodded slowly and left the room. I sat there until I began to feel like the room was suffocating me. Everything felt foreign and alien.

I pulled myself from the chair and walked unseeingly down the corridor.

When I got to the locker room it was dark and deserted. I walked to the darkest corner and slid to the floor.

The tears came violently, my body shaking. I cried for Denny, and the pain he was going through, and I cried for me. I did'nt know what I was going to do if he didn't come out of this alive.

Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in to stand in front of me.

Bailey sighed sadly.

'Izzie?' Her voice was softer than usual. I looked up, only able to make out her shape through the tears.

'Dr Bailey...I'm sorry' I sobbed brokenly 'I'm so sorry...I tried so hard not to...but I couldn't...I knew it was wrong, but I love him so much and now he's dying...I-I can't breathe...I'm sorry...'

I continued to sob and Bailey sat beside me on the floor, leaning against the wall.

'I know' she said softly. 'You're a _great _doctor, Izzie. You're both sympathetic and empathetic and the patients like you. That's rare in a doctor. But you're still just...human. And we can't help who we fall in love with. So don't apologise'

She put an arm around me and soothed me. Eventually the sobs stopped and my body ceased to shake.

'Come on' she said 'Let's get you upstairs. Grey and O' Malley are out of their minds looking for you'.

I nodded and let her help me to my feet, following her out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

I didnt say anything to the others when I got back to the waiting room. I didn't need to. They looked at me understandingly and sat beside me, George holding me hand.

Suddenly Burke came through the door.

I couldn't look up to face him in case that 'look' that preceeds the talk where he tells a patients loved-ones that there were complications followed.

'The surgey went smoothly. Denny's _fine'_ I looked up to find him smiling down at me. I gasped and stood up haltingly, hugging him tightly.

'Thankyou so much, Dr Burke...thankyou...' I sobbed. He nodded and patted my back.

'He's in recovery now but soon we'll be bringing him back to his room. I think you're the first one he's going to want to see. I'll page you'

He smiled and walked away. I turned to my friends and they jumped to their feet, hugging me.

About an hour later, I got the page and went back to Denny's room. He was still out, but as I walked in and looked at him I noted his chest rising and falling smoothly with every breath. His skin was glowing and he looked peaceful. I choked back the sobs and sat in the familiar chair. I took his hand in mine and kissed it gently.

I laid my head down on the bed and fell asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

'Mornin', Doll'

My head shot up when I heard that beautiful husky voice that I thought I'd never hear again.

There he was, smiling that gorgeous smile, looking healthy and happy.

I reached up wordlessy and clung to his neck, never wanting to let go.

When I started to cry he held me tighter and kissed my hair.

'I almost lost you...' I cried.

'_And I fought for you'_ he whispered. 'I heard you when you came in before the surgery and I made a deal with God that if he let me come through this alive I would look after you for the rest of my life'

I nodded, silently thanking God myself.

'Guess I'm gonna have to buy you dinner now' he joked, not letting go of me.

The next few weeks were almost perfect. Denny had to stay in for observation for five weeks after his operation and every second I had free I spent with him. He looked better than ever, his eyes were sparkling and I couldn't wait for the moment we could be alone somewhere other else than the hospital.

'Guess who gets to go home tomorrow?' I teased from the doorway one Friday afternoon.

He looked up from the book he was reading, giving me that special smile that he kept just for me.

'Seriously? Tomorrow?'

'That's right' I answered walking in and kissing him lightly.

'So. Can I help pack your stuff?'

He laughed.

'Sure, babe. You should probably get used to my clothes for when you're doin' all my laundry'

I laughed and swatted him with the end of my scarf.

'You're a pest, you know that?'

His eyes sparkled as we both remembered the first time I had said that.

I bent down to get access to the bottom drawer.

'Nice ass you got there, Stevens' he observed.

I looked up and stuck out my tongue.

Eventually I had packed his clothes and books.

'I could get used to this' He commented with a smile as I laid out an outfit for him to wear the next day.

'You better' I retorted, stepping back to look at what I had set out.

Jeans, a brown t-shirt, beige jacket and red scarf.

I turned back to him and leant over him, kissing him. He held my face in his hands and kissed back.

'You busy this weekend?' he asked between kisses.

I shrugged and kissed his neck. 'Yeah...got a date with this hot surgeon...' I joked. He shrugged. 'That's ok. I got this date with a hot blonde doctor'.

We both laughed.I stepped back. 'Ok, you're all set. Now get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning to dress you' I added with a wink.

He laughed.

'G'night, Beautiful' He answered. I smiled and left to do my rounds.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I bounded into Denny's room like an over excited kid.

There he was, dressed in what I had chosen. My breath hitched in my throat. I had known that he was tall and he really was. Tall, muscular and gorgous. He looked up when I came in.

'Hey Gorgeous' He smiled and I ran forward and threw myself into his arms. I hugged him tightly and then he leaned down and kissed me passionately, tangling his fingers in my hair. I felt breathless as he stroked my neck, and I kissed him back with all that I had.

Eventually he looked down at me.

'So...what time you gettin' off tonight?' he asked softly. 'How about that dinner?'

I smiled. 'Eight...can't wait'

'Me neither, babe'.

We broke apart as my pager beeped. I groaned.

'Dammit...I gotta go. See you later?'

He kissed me again 'Definitely. Love you'

I smiled happily and ran to go find Bailey.


	14. Chapter 14

'Hey, Izzie. Want a ride home?'

I looked up to see Derek Shepard smiling at me from across where was finishing my reports for the day. Meredith appeared beside him holding her jacket. I smiled and looked at my watch. Eight o clock.

'Sure, thanks guys. I'll just get my stuff'

When we arrived back at the house Derek and Mer headed into the kitchen and I hurried upstairs to shower and change. I did my make-up properly, teased my hair into wavy curls and applied some pink lipgloss.

I went through my closet. I didn'y know what to wear...jeans were too casual. I wanted to look perfect.

Eventually I was ready.

I had chosen a dusky pink strapless dress that had a ruffled skirt. I wore a waist-cinching brown belt and summery wedges. Just as I grabbed my purse I heard the door bell ring. My heart was hammering in my chest and I felt as though it was my prom night.

I reached the top of the stairs to see Denny and Derek talking in the hallway. Denny looked...amazing. He was wearing jeans and a fitting black shirt. He looked up to see me and went silent.

'I'll leave you two alone. Have a good night' Derek smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs, where Denny stood speechless. I could feel myself blushing.

'Will you please say something?' I asked, wondering if the dress was too much.

'You...you're beautiful' he stammered, taking my hand.

'So are you' I answered with a smile, reaching up to kiss him.

'Let's get out of her' he murmered, his smile back.


	15. Chapter 15

When we got outside a brand new black Mercedes was standing in the driveway.

'Nice car' I observed. Denny laughed and opened the passenger door with a flourish. I smiled and folded myself gracefully into the seat. He jumped into the driver's seat and started it up, moving out of the driveway. Once we got out onto the road he took my hand in his and kissed it.

'You look amazing' he said with a grin. I reached and touched the side of his face, hardly able to believe this was happening.

We laughed and talked as we drove, I told him about my day and he told me about his and how he felt wierd to be out in the open again, as though he had just been released from Prison.

Eventually we pulled up to a huge set of gates, Denny reached out and entered a code and they opened slowly. My mouth opened in surorise as we pulled up to a sprawling red brick house set in exotic gardens.

He got out of the car and offered me his hand. I took it with a smile, getting out of the car. Still holding my hand in his, he lead me to the fron door. He pulled out his keys and opened it, ushering me inside.

It was amazing. The foyer was huge, and a glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. He smiled and lead me into the kitchen and dining area, which was also huge and beautifully decorated in rich colours.

He turned to look at me.

'What do you think?' he asked, sounding nervous.

And I burst into tears.

'Sweetheart, what is it? You don't like it?' I shook my head miserably and let him pull me gently to a chair. He pulled me down on to his lap and wiped my tears.

'I didn't know...' I said shakily 'There's so much I don't know about you...'

'You know I'm an architect' he offered looking confused.

I nodded

'I know...but I...what if you don't...like me when I'm not in the hospital...'

He laughed and pulled me close. 'Look at me' he said softly.

I looked up slowly to meet his eyes.

'I love you' he said 'and none of this matters. This is yours now, everything I have I'm giving to you. And if you don't like it I'll move'

I laughed through my tears. He was serious.

'Shut up' I said pushing him lightly. 'Of course I don't want you to move, you crazy man'

He laughed. 'Ok then, you hungry?'

I nodded and he got up and headed for the kitchen.

Dinner was amazing. Denny really could cook.

Afterwards he took my hand.

'Let's go outside. I want to show you something.'

He put his hands over my eyes and lead me outside. When we got there he whispered in my ear.

'You ready?'

I nodded and he removed his hands. I gasped.

All of the trees in the garden were covered in sparkling fairy lights, twinkling in the night. It was beautiful. I turned back to Denny.

'You did this for...me?' I asked, amazed. He shrugged.

'I know how much you like things to be beautiful'

I kissed him softly and he took my hand. We walked over to a little bench in the corner of the garden. I looked up at trees and didn't feel Denny move from beside me.

I looked down and realised that he was one one knee before me, holding a small red box. My mouth opened and he spoke.

'Izzie Stevens, I love you. And I wouldn't be here without you. I want to spend forever with you...will you marry me?'

I tried to catch my breath as he opened the box. Inside sat a silver band with one huge, square sparkling diamond. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

'Yes...' I whispered 'Yes...I love you' I felt tears welling up in my eyes and his eyes were wet as he slid the ring on to my finger. He leaned over and kissed me.

'Denny?' I asked softly

'Yes, sweetheart?'

'Take me upstairs?'

He looked at me for a second and then lifted me laughing up into his arms carrying me back to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Once upstairs I walked into Denny's softly lit room and sat on the edge of the bed, fingering its soft covers. He was standing by the door, looking unsure. I slipped off my shoes and unclasped my belt dropping it on the floor.

I looked up at him and suddenly he had crossed the room in two strides and caught me up in his arms, kissing me passionately. He tugged gently at my hair and then moved down to kiss my neck . I sighed and reached up to unbutton his shirt. Hi hands were lingering unsurely around the clasps at the back of my dress. I looked up at him.

'_Make love to me_' I whispered to him, felling as though I had never wanted something more in my life. He smiled and kissed me again, undoing my dress and letting it slide to the floor. He pushed me gently back onto the bed and hovered over me, staring as though he couldn't tear his eyes away.

'You're...perfect' he said hoarsely. I smiled and sat up slightly, allowing him to drop butterfly kisses over my shoulders as I slid his shirt over his muscular arms. I smoothed my hands over his chest, feeling its ridges under my fingers. The scar was a couple of inches long, but had healed well. I kissed it softly. Denny made a growling noise in the backof his throat as I reached for his jeans and he ran his hands over my legs and around the hem of my panties.

'I love you' I whispered.

'I love you more' he answered, with a grin. I sighed and let him pull me back down onto the bed.


End file.
